


Heart Stone

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Years ago Thanos visits Earth sensing his future soulmate lives there. He leaves a special gift behind for said soulmate to find.  In time they'll finally meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off ideas of unabashedfirefreakauthor  
> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/173678718556/i-want-write-some-irontitan-fics-but-got-no-ideas

" My lord may I ask a question?"

" You may."

" Why are we on this pitiful planet again?"

Thanos sighed taking in the cool air before kneeling down to touch the damp dirt.  _Perfect_. He thought pulling out a small stone that glowed a light purple. Thanos heard a faint gasp behind him, " My deepest apologies my lord!  I didn't-" Thanos raised his hand, " It's alright Maw, I just wanted to make sure they find it." Thanos covered the stone just enough for only his  _mate_   to notice. Standing back up the titan looked at the ground smiling.  _Enjoy the gift my love..._

" Let's go Maw."

" Yes my lord!"

* * *

 Tony watched a bright light appear and disappeared from his backyard. " I knew it!" He exclaimed rapidly putting on his shoes and grabbing his flashlight. Tony opened the window. Tossing out the tied bed sheets he climbed out quickly heading towards the sudden light. " Wow" Tony saw a giant ring on the ground that was burned, however that didn't catch his interests. Over to his left he spotted a bump in the ground, a tiny one. Flashing the light at it he noticed something was recently covered, crouching down he pushed the dirt out the way  his eyes lite up in awe. A small purple rock that glowed, hesitate Tony quickly poke the rock scared it was hot. To his surprise it wasn't almost cool in fact picking it up Tony felt a  _spark_ inside his chest-heart the stone's color shifted from purple to light blue still glowing.  Tony couldn't explain why but the he felt   _joy_ and _warmth._ He couldn't help but smiled as if someone was smiling back at him.

" Sir!"

Tony jumped stuffing the stone in his pocket instantly. Tony covered his eyes as a bright light was flashed on his face. " Jarvis quick it!"  A tired sighed was heard and the light was removed. " Sir how many times have we-god lord the yard!" Jarvis moved the light towards the giant ring of burnt grass. "  _Tony..._ this isn't one of your experiments again is it?" Tony gasped offended, " NO! It was aliens! I saw beam of light  a-and-" Jarvis pinched his nose  grabbing Tony's hand as they walked away from the sight.

" Sir there's no such things as aliens. Honestly I expected a better excuse."

" But I'm not lying J! It's the truth!"

"  Right, last time I heard that you tired to create a better toaster you blamed it on squirrels."

" But you believed that one J."

Jarvis chuckled picking up Tony placing him on his shoulders. " And that why your father called the exterminator." Tony giggled remembering how red his dad's face was the whole kitchen had to be repaired. " At least the birds can finally eat from the bird feeder." Jarvis hummed in agreement and then changed the subject. " Tony, you'll be 13 next month you're a brilliant boy but please try and find more  _efficient_ ways to do experiments okay?" Tony wanted to argue but Jarvis was right, _he's always right_

" Okay J, I promise."

"  Very good. Now how about we have late snack before bed, sounds good?"

"  I'm thinking PB&J no crusts with warm milk."

" Excellent choice sir."

Tony laid in his bed eyeing the glowing rock.  Whenever he looked at it gave him warm fuzzy feeling.  _Maybe it was for someone else..._ Tony shook his head the rock  **had** to be for him, right? Perhaps the aliens wanted him to fine it, " Maybe I'm the next superman?" Tony whispered to himself before shaking his head giggling. Whomever it was for belonged to Tony now, if the aliens want it back they have ask him about it. Tony yawned placing the now dim rock on his chest drifting off into a comforting sleep. 

* * *

Thanos chuckled lightly tapping his chest knowing his  _gift_ has been found.  He's surprised the stone was found soon as he left, already feeling a cnnection between them

_Sleep well  little one, see you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's life now is  _rocky_ , that's as nicely worded as it get. After he's parents death, being in charge of the company Tony is  _making_ things work the best he can.  Tony sighed taking another sip of his whiskey in the dark, the only light source being the blue light from his arc reactor and  stone.  He chuckled  rubbing the still glowing rock with his thumb no matter his mood it still made him smile.  _Lucky me finding you..._ Tony frowned remembering his time in captivity with Yinsen. Tony held the stone tightly in his head recalling when he woke up heart hooked up to a car battery, all he could think about was here his stone was.

_"This a beautiful stone. I'm surprised the guards never found it on you."_

_"My good luck charm...ha lucky me I'm still alive."_

_"Perhaps that luck will keep us alive my friend.."_

 

 _Maybe that luck is finally running out_..Tony thought drowning his glass. When Obadiah tired to kill him  **twice** even, Tony's trust in others was  _small._  Pepper, Rhodey, J.A.R.V.I.S, Dum-E, and U, that's all he had now. And top it off he was dying by the very thing that was keeping him alive.  _Guess all good things come to an end..._

* * *

Thanos sulked in his thrown room, feeling the pain and misery his love experienced over the years, even worse his life was wearing thin. " Why don't you go to them?" He looked down at Gamora and sighed saying nothing. A huffed echoed in the room as Nebula approached, " That stone clearly isn't enough! They're probably losing hope as we spe-" The titan slammed his fist on the arm rest making his daughters  back away quickly. Anger quickly faded away feeling his chest spark. Thanos lend back into his throne with a smile on his face. Gamora and Nebula looked at him confused at sudden change in emotion.  _Well done my love_

" You two should have more faith."

* * *

" Bless you glowing rock!" Tony kissed his new arc reactor one last time before placing into his chest. He created a new element  _Starkdium_ all thanks to him using his stone. That warmth felt even closer now as if it was re-kindled.  _You're a real lifesaver..._ Tony was grateful with the stone being part of  _him_ finally, even to the point it saved him from being brainwashed. " You're his...." Tony looked at the god weirdly not sure what he meant by that. Tony couldn't think much of due to his neck being grabbed, his body launched out the window.   _Stopped me from being a mind-slave I'll take it._

Tony closed his eyes as he dragged the missile back into the portal to put an end to the Chitauri's army. If there was any death he faced this one was more honorable.  ** _Let go..._** Tony's eyes shot open for a split second he saw a large purple figure at least he taught. His body began falling back down watching the arm explode into pieces. 

**_Soon we'll be together...I promise_ **

From then on Tony started having dreams for the mysterious figure, that deep voice comforting him. Always saying they'll be together. Tony didn't know if that meant good things or not but the spark in his chest warmed him with reassurance. He couldn't wait to finally meet  _whomever_ that is face-to-face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter but won't be posted tomorrow. I'm actually going on vacation for few days :D


	3. Not a chapter

Good news I'm back from vacation :D   
Bad news work of course wanted to schedule me day i got back. I'm basically working until Thursday so new expect last chapter that day.  
More good news I have two different endings in mind that you guys will either love or hate (in good) way. But you won't know until you read it ;3c   
For now do be patient okay?  
Thank you ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I'm back! and guess what this isn't the last chapter :D

" I saw him"

" you did!?"

Nebula looked at Thanos  surprised, "  He-how?" Thanos got up  to look out the window gazing at the expansive galaxy giving a sad smirk. " He destroyed my army and almost died doing so..."  Nebula spoke once again but Thanos didn't hear her. His love was right there so close yet so far. He regretted not taking his love then and there, but it was better having him go back to earth. The moment Thanos finally saw him his just burned with excitement.  _So beauiful, Tony.... **MY** Tony. _ " It's finally time little ones." Gamora and Neubla glanced at each other before nodding there heads leaving the room.  Once they were gone a room open and Thanos entered it as another vault opened. Inside lay a  gold gauntlet, placing it on his left hand Thanos smiled touching his chest.

" I'm coming soon,  **my Tony.** Just be patient..."

* * *

_What a mess.._

Tony held his wrist staring out the window  trying not to wince. After Loki's attack on earth, seeing that figure Tony was sure things get better.  _What a joke.._  Unfortunately things weren't going to well for him. The wormhole in sky really  **changed**  how Tony viewed things both good and bad side of it.  Greater enemies and creatures trying to attack earth now which is bad. Good part maybe that person he  _saw_  will come to him. That's all  was on Tony's mind now either nightmares of everyone dying or good dream of him at some paradise with that  _special someone._  Sadly as years went by the nightmares increased, Tony pondered if it related to him finally removing the sharp metal from his heart. His good look charm back to being a held object no longer a part of him. Tony taught it lead him to better path being with the Avengers.  Then Ultron happen which Tony forever regrets creating,  _so much trying protect others...._ Vision was the only good thing out of that and his stone that brought some comfort to Tony. His mistakes, what happen in Sokovia lend to the Accords which Tony signed if it for protect of Avengers and everyone else on earth.

_Fucking Rogers!_

Tony held his wrist even tighter gritting his teeth still furious  at what he did and caused. Yet Tony still manage to keep Ross off Cap's tracks but only to protect the other rogue Avengers anyway. Tony was too tired, paranoid, and stress out to worry about Rogers.  _" Sir, Peter Parker has left a voice message for you."_   Tony chuckled wondering what the message is about, probably how an old lady brought him a soda or something sweet. Meeting Peter was one of few good outcomes after the Accords fiasco. 

" Friday is the message urgent?"

"  _No sir,  he's just curious if he could borrow Dum-E for his science project_."

" I'll call him tomorrow, think it over in my sleep. Night Friday." 

 _" Good night sir._ "

For once Tony decided to sleep in his bed for the night as the lights dimmed. Only light source now was his blue light from the stone. " Do me a favor and let me have good dream okay?" Tony kissed his charm before setting it next to his pillow going to sleep.  _Maybe I'll get better look of you this time..._

"  _Sir we there's an intruder on the premise."_

Tony woke up instantly body wide awake. " How many, where, and are they armed?" Getting out of bed, Tony grabbed two metal bands putting them around his wrists, he also placed the stone in his pocket. "  _Just one sir, in the backyard, and no signs of weapons on them_ " Tony paused wondering  _who_  would come to his home alone and unarmed.  _Crazy stalker?  Haven't had those in a while._   "  _Sound I call James, Vision, or Parker sir?"_ Tony whispered a no heading downstairs staring at his balcony. Tip-toeing towards the door Tony eyes widen seeing a large figure facing the ocean right under it's feet was small ring of fire. Tony gulped feeling heart beat in excitement, " Friday did this person show any signs of aggression?" Tony pulled the stone out his pocket watching it glow brightly. "  _No sir, they seem calm._ "  Taking a deep breath, Tony opened the door quietly making sure he won't be spotted. Tony stared at the figure as he clenched his hand debating to activate his iron gauntlet or not. A chuckled was heard and he froze knowing he's been spotted. Tony gave a silent gasp seeing the figure turn around to reveal a  purple man. 

" Nice to finally meet you,  **Tony Stark.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos and Tony finally meet :3c


	5. Chapter 5

" Please come here Tony, I mean no harm."

Tony sighed getting out of his hiding spot, " You're not going to hurt me right? I'm armed and  **very** dangerous, you **do** know who I am right?" Tony asked  flexing his fingers, still cautious about the alien. " Of course I do, the merchant of death...a very very intelligent man." The giant walked closer and Tony raised his hand in defensive not activating his weapon..." Do not be alarm I would never harm you Tony, or do you prefer Anthony better?" Tony blinked hearing a purr in the giant's voice and question why he wasn't bothered by it.

" So many years of hard work and putting yourself over others. **Only to be betrayed, hurt** ,  **lied to** **by this world.**  You don't deserve that Anthony. Risking your life for ones you care and still blame you." Tony didn't move as the giant stood in front of him, he understood- what Tony's been through as if he  **felt** the same pain Tony has experienced, " W-who are you? What's your deal with me?" The giant smiled pointing at Tony's pocket the thing was nearly bright as a flashlight now.  _Is he..._ Tony pulled the stone out and the giant touched it instantly turning purple, the same one Tony found years ago.

" I'm Thanos from Titan. We are soulmates." Tony looked up at the giant his heart filled with warmth and excitement, finally the person he's been longing for was finally here in front of him.  Tony hugged him tightly nearly speechless. Thanos hugged Tony back holding him close as if he never wanted to let go. Tony laughed face buried in his chest.

" You have a lot of explaining to do big guy." 

" I know my Anthony, I know."

* * *

Tony paced the room hand on his chin thinking. It was almost noon now, the two mostly Thanos talked for hours with Tony displaying anger here and  there. Loki's army invasion being the biggest one, but had it not been for Thanos' gift and seeing him in space Tony  would be dead or another mind slave for Loki.  _Even Steven I guess._ Tony stopped walking and looked at Thanos manly his gloved hand, three stones placed on it. " They're called infinity stones. I only posses three so far power, reality, and soul stone." Tony titled his head walking closer, " You need three more, why?" Tony's hand was held kissing it which may Tony blush only a little trying to remain serious.

" We so much alike Anthony. We both want to protect the others, the world.  **This** is how we'll do it. It's our density  to fix this planet along with the others. So many people yet such few resources..."  

Tony frowned, " Be honest with me Thanos if you want to help others why bring up 'too many people'?" Now Thanos was frowning noticed Tony stepping back with tension in his body. Tony could now sense what Thanos was feeling and so far, pretty worry some. " Once I collect the stones with a simple snap half of the population will be gone Tony." Tony backed away further not please with at all.  " They won't even feel pain. And with your-" Tony held up his hand cutting Thanos off, " Listen good idea in theory, but I'm not risking half of human race. I'm positive there's another way. Soul bond or whatever we're sharing is fine and dandy but I'm  **NOT** killing innocent people." Tony huffed holding his wrist, " You don't even have the other three stones." Tony gave a sly smirk  masking his concern about Thanos and the sting of hurt in his chest.  _Oh boy._ Tony sat next to the titan touching the large hand sighing. 

"I care deeply about you Anthony."

" I know...."

" It'll  benefit us in the long run."

" Your way I doubt it. But I can change your mind."

" Oh? "

" Yup, you still need three stones wherever they are, mean time just hang out with me you'll change your views in no time."

" Is that a challenge Stark?"

" Mmm not a challenge but whatever floats your boat,  _soul mate_ "

" So matter of one of us convincing the other, I accept."

" It's not-sure big guy challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this originally being 3 chapters? Welp I'm just having too much fun with this story and don't want to rush it's ending so there win win for everyone :D ( that and I'm busy with work)   
> Oh by the way those two different endings, well the 'bad' ending was going to be Tony essentially being used to for Thanos gain the soul stone..  
> Anyways next chapter be more on Thanos pov!


	6. Not a chapter

So bad news, my laptop is not acting right and I mean boots up with blank screen and cursor. So I gotta take it to the shop which most likely take them 3-5 business days.

i did get a head start working in new chapter it’s sitting in my drafts. I’ll try finish it using my phone if not just be patient until I get my laptop fix. Hope you understand


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my laptop is okay! ( got few months left running but already planning get new laptop)  
> So here's a new chapter enjoy ^-^

Thanos hummed to himself as he watched Tony displaying his suit. His love truly was man of knowledge, a suit of metal that can manifest at will.  Thanos couldn't complain too much, he's finally with the love of his life after waiting for so long.  _Minor setback, two stones are on this planet...no need to rush I suppose._  It felt nice seeing, feeling Tony relax the way he smiled warmed Thanos' heart. " Aw jeez.." Thanos looked up to see Tony covering his face his ears turning bright pink. " Don't be flustered Anthony." Tony huffed lowering his hands just above his mouth. " Not that it's just-never experience someone's else emotions big guy. It's  _weird_."  _I rather you feel nothing but good emotions my love_. Thanos gave a half smile touching the orange stone. If only Tony understood that sacrifices needed to be made in order for the end goal to be  _better_.  _She would understand too, for now he must not know_. Thanos snapped out his thoughts noticing Tony in front of him. " You were sad just now weren't you?" Thanos chuckled seeing he couldn't mask all of his feelings. 

" It's nothing to worry about, I'm happy now." Tony smiled 

" Yeah me too." 

Thanos preferred Tony like this, if all else failed he give nothing more then to rid the wrong doings done to his love. " You're doing it again. Keep that up I'll make you feel another way!" Thanos titled his head not sure what Tony meant but laugh assuming it was some human joke.  _My happy Anthony_. Thanos pulled Tony towards his lap holding him closely. Tony giggled as the titan placed soft kisses over his face. Thanos chuckled to himself sensing something  _lewd_  from himself and Tony. " Such a naughty mind Anthony." He purred into his love's ear, " Told you I make you feel another way." Tony giggled some more placing a quick peak on Thanos' mouth, the titan wanted the kiss to last much longer. Before Tony could move away Thanos pulled back for another kiss. Pulling back once again the two locked eyes Tony opened his mouth ready to speak. " _Sir?_ " Tony closed his mouth sighing, Thanos looked up hearing the female voice. 

_" Sir General Ross wants you to come to New York."_

Thanos felt Tony's body shake ever so slightly followed by a tired sigh. " Is it urgent-don't answer that. Tell him I'm on my way." Tony got out of Thanos'  walking towards his many iron man suits.  Thanos followed him, " Tony, is that person good,  **to you**?" Tony said nothing as he placed a glowing metal plate onto his chest and zipped up his jacket. " It's nothing big guy, just dumb stuff. You can come with me to New York, meet Vision and Peter." It was clear whomever this  _Ross_  was made Tony appear stressed and tired.  _I'll have to rid that person..._

" Any friends of yours are mine too right?"

" A giant purple alien that's my soulmate? Peter's going to love meeting you! Oh fair warning kid and Vision will make you watch a lot of videos."

* * *

 " Vision, Peter this is Thanos he's uh my s- _friend_   from space keep him company in HQ while I deal with Ross. Have fun!"

Tony waved his goodbye quickly leaving the room. Thanos looked at the two, a young boy with complete awe on his face. Next to him a tall red man wearing green on his head-Thanos would laugh out loud if he could but instead he smiled. " Mr.Thanos what planet are you from?  Cool glove by the way what is th-" Peter's mouth was covered by Vision who gave Thanos an apology smile.  " What Peter is trying to say tell us little bit more about you." Peter nodded his head mumbling something against Vision's hand. 

Tony was right Peter adored Thanos the excitement on teenagers face delighted the titan. He felt proud knowing Tony had a child of his own to raise.  _He would've loved meeting Gamora and Nebula._   As Peter kept talking Thanos couldn't keep his eyes off Vision or rather the gem in his forehead, the mind stone. To think his love would create an infinity stone, Tony was just full of surprises. " -Okay I gotta go, Aunt May needs me to help the clean the apartment. Seeing you later Vision and Mr.Thanos!"  Thanos smiled watching Peter climb out the window, leaving him and Vision alone. " Well now that Peter is gone tell me Thanos, why are you really here?" _Smart man_ _._   Vision eyes lingered at his gauntlet, " Those are the infinty stones aren't they? You and Tony...." Thanos looked at Vision eyes still on the stone in his head. 

" I love Tony believe me or not but I do.  If I could that stone be plucked from your head." Vision eyes widen taken aback, " However I won't only and just  **only** is because you're Tony's friend. So I will not harm you." Thanos watched Vision closely wondering if he'll attack or not. " There's another way, you live and I have the stone." Thanos smirked which made Vision look away unballing his fist,  _Smart man indeed_. Vision stood up his body hanging to were he looked human stone covered too and walked towards the door. " Forgive me but I must take my leave.. **Whatever the reason you need the stones it better not hurt Tony in anyway.** " The two locked eyes for a moment trying to read the other. " **I mean it Thanos friend or not I won't allow you to harm him.** Goodbye." Vision was gone  now leaving Thanos all to himself.

_I'll get that stone one way or another_

* * *

Tony finally returned back to the main living surprised Thanos was still there. He sighed in relief walking to the sofa falling into the titan's lap.  " Long meeting?" Tony groaned in frustration holding his wrist yet again. " Please tell me Anthony, get whatever is off your chest." Thanos scooped up Tony so he can sit on his lap resting Tony's head on his chest. " Fucking Ross! I'm trying but it's never good enough!" Tony spat with anger lightly punching Thanos' shoulder. " I want to protect the citizens but I also want to protect my friends too-I can't let them stay in that hell hole ship again." Thanos looked at Tony sensing doubt in his love's voice, he lifted up Tony's chin with his finger. " You're doing your best, what's right-" Tony huffed giving Thanos tired eyes, " You wouldn't understand...Ross he-nevermind. I just want to sleep is that okay?" Thanos gave a soft smile kissing Tony's forehead  not wanting to stress Tony out more. Thanos hated seeing, feeling Tony like this.  It could take months maybe years to collect the rest of the stones however Thanos isn't sure he can last long seeing Tony treated this way.

_**Don't worry Anthony I'll get rid of this Ross and everyone else that hurts you** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is very protective of Tony and his feelings! Hmm would that make him a yandere if he hasn't kill anyone for Tony yet...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, I went another vacation mostly for fathers day. Enjoy ^-^

Tony woke up feeling well rested, after yesterday with Ross he wasn't sure sleep even be an option. Trying to move he realize Thanos was sleeping next to him, smiling Tony kissed Thanos' head before getting out of bed. " Friday time?" Tony yawned walking to the kitchen to grab some fruit. "  _It is Tuesday  5:05 am Sir._ "  Tony hummed eating a few blueberries. "  _Also Vision tried to call during your sleep, would you like to call him back?"_   Tony stared at the bedroom door for a moment.  _Just a quick call_. " Call him Friday." Vision  _was_ -is Jarvis, still the protective A.I Tony know and loves. If Vision wanted to speak to Tony it usually was something of importance- **Tony's importance**.

" Tony?"

" Morning V, or evening depending wherever you are. You wanted speak with me?"

" I'm with Wanda....I wanted talk to you about Thanos."

Tony looked back at the bedroom door and sighed to himself. " Oh yeah! You and Peter left before I got back. What you think of him Vision?" He knew Peter loved Thanos without a doubt, Vision however Tony wasn't sure. " Tony...do you care about Thanos. love him even?" Tony chuckled tapping the leather sofa.

" I don't know about  _love_ him- but I do care about him. Thanos feels same way about me. We're soulmates apparently."

" I see...then your aware of the infinity stones yes?"

Tony stopped tapping the sofa eyes focusing at the ceiling. " Y-yeah I'm aware he has three of them now. How did you know?"  _Thanos wouldn't tell them about stones would he..._ Vision was close to Wanda even though she was now dimmed a wanted criminal, which meant she knows of Roger's whereabouts.  _Jesus if he knew any of this-_ " Thanos didn't tell me I merely felt the stones on sight. The stone is the very thing keeping me alive after all." Tony eyes widen he had know idea,  _Thanos wouldn't..._

" Thanos, he's  **dangerous** Tony. However I have good faith he's  _relax_  with you around him."

" *sigh* He wants to cleanse the universe with the stones. I'm trying to convince him to not do that."

" But will you still help him collect the rest of the infinity stones?"

Tony opened his mouth and closed it for a moment thinking it over. If Thanos got the stone Vision would cease to exist and Tony didn't want to lose something he create twice. " I don't know Vision, but if it means you or anyone I know getting hurt no." Tony touched his chest feeling conflicted _he couldn't explain why._

" I see-I'm sorry if I scared you. Just want to make sure you're okay."

" I know V, I know.  You won't tell anybody about this right? Not even Wanda?"

" I promise Tony, you have my word."

" Thanks Vision. I'll talk to you later."

The call ended and Tony covered his face signing in frustration. His _challenge_ with Thanos was harder than it looked.  " Tony...." Tony froze hearing Thanos from behind no wonder he felt off talking to Vision. " I think we should talk Tony"

_Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Vision and Tony, I mean Tony did help create Vision so basically he's one of Vision's daddies lol  
> Happy late Father day I guess  
> And oh boy Thanos....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking 14 chapters total for this fic. Might be less or more who knows   
> Still can't believe I thought this be short 3 chapter fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/

_" I don't know Vision, but if it means you or anyone I know getting hurt no."_

Thanos was in a tight spot,  _Damn you Vision_   he thought in anger but he quickly calmed himself before Tony could notice. " Come here Anthony."  Thanos patted the couch for Tony to scoot close to him. " You hate me don't you, I don't blame you." Thanos frowned and cupped Tony's face " I could never be mad at you Anthony." Tony chuckled in disbelief burying his head in the titan's chest. " Do you really need the stones?  I-just feel like something going go terrible wrong." Now Thanos was conflicted due to Tony's worries.   _Just three more..._ Thanos needed the time or mind stone at least either one could help ease Tony just a little.  Thanos looked at Tony and smiled making Tony do the same. 

 _Only for you my love_.

Thanos pulled the gauntlet off his hand which surprised Tony. " W-what are you doing?"  Thanos petted Tony's head in reassurance. " My main goal is make sure you're happy, I'm simply doing just that." Tony's eyes watered as he wiped his face trying to act casual. " I-thank you Thanos really means a lot. Tony picked up the gauntlet with both hands making sure not to drop it. " I'll put this in a safe place, in case of emergency or whatever..." Tony looked at the titan for a moment staring at him, quickly he kissed Thanos on the lips before walking away with the gauntlet. Thanos chuckled as he touched his lips, his heart beating in excitement just like Tony's. 

_Patience Thanos...you'll get what you want too. Just have to wait..._

* * *

Tony feels way better now comfortable even. So comfortable he decided let Thanos come out into the public, minus large mass of people and cameras of course. Small burger restaurant with barely anyone perfect spot for their date. " Tony they're staring at me." Tony looked at the counter as the woman ducked Tony laughed. " Relax people still arent use to aliens yet. Eat your burger it's best in town." Thanos mumbled something and took a bite out his giant burger.  " Look on bright side you're wearing human clothes." Thanos huffed at Tony's comment grumpily eating his food. The clothes fitted Thanos like a glove seeing their were design for the Hulk but since Bruce ran to god knows where.  _Dark sweatpants and grey t-shirt looks go against purple anyway._ Tony thought eyeing Thanos' chest very much wanting to bury his face on it. " Anthony?" Tony snapped out of it clearing his throat.

" Well this was fun dinner date but I'm in the mode for dessert now." 

" You haven't touched your food Anthony." 

" Miss can I get this to-go please." 

Tony snapped his finger getting the waitress attention. " Right away Mr.Stark!"  Tony pulled out  multiple hundred dollar bills playing it on the table. " I don't understand why are we-" Thanos stopped looking at Tony for a moment watching him wink at the titan. " Oh."  Thanos stood up quickly just in time as the waitress came over grabbing the bag from her hand.  " Food was great, wish we stay longer but business stuff. Remember don't tell anybody about this okay?" Tony blew air kisses at the four staff members as they left using the back door where Tony parked the quinjet.

" I'm eager we're going back home now. But aren't you..."

" Concerned they'll tell the masses. Not really. I left a little device that deletes all pictures and recordings of us from their phones and security system. Besides it'll bring more people around knowing I came plus the chunk of hush money I gave them." Thanos hummed staring off in the distance. Tony smirked thinking of every and anything they'll do once back home. "   **Careful for what you wish for Stark _._** " Tony shivered hearing Thanos' voice. " Trust me big guy what I want is going to be worth it."

Once the quinjet landed Tony was instantly scooped up to give Thanos a heated kiss. Tony moaned into the kiss as the titan's large hand squeezed his ass. " You make lovely sounds Anthony." Tony yelped feeling Thanos nip and lick the side of his neck. "  I always wanted you in my arms on my-" Tony moaned loudly very much wanting Thanos. " Enough telling just show me!"  The two kissed some more walking inside, Thanos eagerly walked to the couch making sure Tony was seated on his lap. Tony bounced on the titan's lap as large hands rubbed his back and chest. " Move big guy!" Thanos smirked giving one rough thrust against Tony. " Yeah do that again!" Tony waited but nothing and soon noticed Thanos stopped moving altogether.

" Hey why you stop?"

" Tony!?"

His heart sank hearing that familiar voice. Thanos growled feeling Tony's panic rising.

" S-Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Steve you fucking cockblock >:/
> 
>  
> 
> Also here's artwork which inspired Thanos and Tony's little dinner date: http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/174603394684/i-hate-irontitan-with-my-whole-heart-desktop-open


	10. Chapter 10

Tony mind went rapid trying process why on earth Steve was in his home. His chest stung remembering the scar Steve left on him. Tony didn't even hear Steve's questions and yelling.  _Why is he here? How did he-_  " What did you do to Friday?" Steve opened his mouth and closed it in complete shocked. 

" Is that all you're concern about? Did you even here what I-Who is that man next to you!?"

Tony gritted his teeth getting anger when Steve didn't even answer his question. " You broke into  **my**  home Rogers.  **You**  did something to Friday because you knew she alert  me right away!" Steve said nothing which infuriated Tony more even worst he came to complain about Thanos."  Who told you Rogers? Vision or Wanda?"  Something  **dark**  rumbled inside Tony he wasn't sure if that was his own feelings or Thanos' slowing sneaking mixing with his own. " He asked you question  **Rogers**  explain yourself." Thanos said calmly yet it made Steve's skin pale. Thanos gently pulled Tony behind him as he stepped forward. 

" There's seems to be misunderstanding. You see me as a threat don't you."

" I-yesI do whatever the reaosn you're here or need Tony it's-

"  **HIS**   **business not your's Rogers."**

Tony couldn't help but smirk seeing Steve jumped at Thanos raising his voice. " Tony this man is dangerous he's only trying to use you, you know that right?" Tony looked up at Steve in shocked before the ex Avenger knew Tony was in his face. "  **Listen here Rogers. You know NOTHING between me and Thanos.** " Tony gave another smirk which made Steve shiver ever so slightly still trying hold his ground. "  **After everything I done I at least TRY to make up for it.** " Steve remained silent, "  **If it wasn't for me you and nearly half this planet be dead, Thanos loves me an actually gives a damn about how I feel."** Tony clenched his fist feeling more anger boil inside yet he still felt calmed and relaxed. "  **Also you're welcome for keeping Ross off your ass again.**   **Now get off my property before call him or worse.** " Tony backed away walking back to Thanos. He didn't even noticed Steve tried to grab him seeing now Thanos pinned the captain against the wall.

"Pity I thought you were smart to follow orders. Oh well perhaps you follow this one. Never come near my Anthony again. If you threaten him or even make him upset you'll be sorry. Now run along  **Captain** "

Thanos dropped Steve like he was nothing as Steve try to gain back some oxygen.  _Serves you right._  Steve got up painting glaring at Thanos and quickly looked at Tony with hurt in his eyes. " S-sorry Tony...remember if you need me just call." Tony huffed making a mental note to crush that shitty phone when he got the chance. Once Steve left the area Friday was back and functioning again bastard had  bug on him that shut down Friday.  _Whoever gave that to him will pay._  " Anthony?" Tony brushed the titan's hand away shaking his head. " Was that me or you? God-it felt good but now I hate it. I need sometime alone...I'll be in my shop." Tony left not even looking at Thanos. Going down the eleavto Tony slide the floor covering his face.

_God what a mess..._

* * *

 Thanos didn't like being alone, nor leaving Tony alone by himself. His love was in pain emotional but he requested to be alone. " Friday what is Tony doing down there?" He asked tapping the palm of his hand. Three stones from the gauntlet would've been enough to put Rogers in his place.  _All six he'd be nothing but a faded memory._  "  _Sir is currently having a discussion with Vision. Did you need something?_ "  Thanos sighed wishing he give Vision a piece of his mind, " When he's finished let me know okay."  The titan got up to pace the room trying figure out his next plan of action. 

**_I should get the other stones now for Tony's sake_ **

_No!  He said there's another way to get them_

_**The longer it takes the more pain Tony suffers! If I can get the mind stone, those that hurt him will be erased!** _

_Tony's love ones are off limits_

_**What friend speaks to someone that causing nothing but pain? He'll need to make sacrifices! Just like you have with-** _

_" Sir Tony call with Vision has ended."_

Thanos felt relieved with Friday's alert another second fighting with himself..." Thank you Friday."   Thanos entered lab finding Tony holding the gauntlet in his hands, the different stones glow reflected off his sad expression. Right next to him was the stone he left on earth. " It wasn't Vision's fault."  Thanos said nothing as he watched Tony tap the reality stone. " He didn't meant to tell Wanda, but of course she told  _dear ol Cap_." There was a lot of bitterness in Tony's voice, Thanos walked over to hug him. Tony started sobbing, shielding his face so Thanos couldn't see.  _Oh Anthony._ " I should turn them in you know. But I fucking can't because Ross-" Tony slammed his fist on the metal table accidental breaking glass in the process. " Fucking great!" Thanos gently held Tony's hand kissing the bleeding knuckles. " Thanks...you been quiet big guy. Want to give your opinion?" Thanos gave one last soft kiss on Tony's hand smiling. 

" I think we should find the rest of the stones like we planned."

Tony shifted his eyes away from the titan. " Hear me out Anthony, how we go about it is completely your decision. Whatever you want I'll do it." A small smile formed on Tony's face as he looked at Thanos. " You're probably right. I have no idea if Steve knows what he know." Thanos growled at hearing the captain's name Tony chuckled sensing Thanos hatred towards the man. " Hey you did warn him.....I think I know how to get the stone and keep Vision alive."  Tony got up waving his hand as a holoscreen appeared in front of them.  " I know a guy, well king who has badass technology, far better than mine for sure." Thanos watched a map pop up.

" Here's the plan you, Vision and Peter will go to Wakanda. Peter because he's friends with the princess Shuri-very smart teen she'll love meet you. Vision will get the stone removed memories intact, after you'll get the stone! Everything should work out....I'm 85% sure....

" There's one more stone on earth, the time stone. I be happy to tell you it's location."

" Time stone...I think I know who might have it but yeah tell me I might be wrong."

It warmed Thanos heart seeing Tony being lively again, finally they both get what they want soon. " Great so we know what we're doing tomorrow!" Thanos titled his head in confusion, " Tomorrow, why not now?" Tony giggled  giving Thanos a certain  _look_ as he climbed on the titan's lap. " What you think big guy? Can we still have some  _fun_?" A big grin spread across Thanos face as he held Tony's hips. 

" Yes let's finish our fun my Anthony~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Steve Thanos will kill you on sight next time he see you again >:/  
> I'll admit I too laxy to write that irontitan smut but somewhere down the line (another fic probably) I'll write one  
> So yeah next chapter they "try" and get the stones. Might be Tony pov with time stone or Thanos pov with mind stone, maybe both! Who knows :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Stephen Strange huh....doctor Strange_

Tony recalled meeting Strange, once. It was a dinner party while back Tony was drunk and all he could remember was giggling about the doctor's strange name (pun intended). To think he of all people have the time stone, he figured Fury or even Thor would have it.  Tony stood at the door step ready to knock only to find himself in a room surrounded by books sitting in a comfy leather chair. " Hello Stark", Tony arched his eyebrow seeing Stephen sitting across from him wearing blue tunic with a red cape, it looked good on him. " Hey...nice beard you got there." Stephen hummed eyeing Tony,  _studying him_.

" So hear you have the time stone, think I can-"

" No." 

Tony shrug his shoulders expecting that answer, " Can I at least explain why I need it." Stephen rolled his eyes waving his hand for Tony to speak. " You have one of the infinity stones, I-Thanos has three stones he's currently getting the fourth one, under my orders of course." Stephen stayed quiet but Tony knew the doctor's mind was filled with questions.

" His original plan was to wipe out the earth-let me finish. With some talking I convinced him use the stones to help the universe not destroy it. Create resources that kind thing."

Tony gestured his hand letting Stephen speak now who only signed pitching his nose. " Tony- I heard about the Avengers break up, your business not mind. I have a scared duty to protect the time stone." Tony held his wrist trying keep himself calm. " Look I know this sounds insane to you, but I'm  **trying**   okay. And you know if shit really hits the fan I'll take full responsibility for it." Tony covered his face sighing feeling his plan isn't working too well.  _Can't use force. **Don't**  use force._ "  Damn it why are you quiet-"  Tony held his breath watching Stephen's body spaze out as green light glowed around him. Quickly Tony rushed over to the doctor trying figure out if he was being hurt. " Stephen!"  The doctor's eyes opened his body no longer moving rapidly. " S-sorry I was checking something."   Stephen paled for a moment looking at Tony with sadness in his eyes. " I used the time stone looking into the future." Tony's felt his heart drop seeing Stephen's facial expression. 

" Thanos, he really loves  you _-_ try keep him under control." 

" What did you see?"

" You two will succeed but  if any harm is done upon you death will follow. Keep that in mind."

Stephen opened the case of his necklace revealing a green stone. " This plan you two have it's good, I really hate for both of us to regret our decisions. Tony grabbed the stone eyeing it for a moment. " Thanks I owe you. Did you really have to be vague with the future though." Stephen chuckled patting Tony's back, " I don't read minds Stark it all depends on people's actions. Plus I can't intervene wouldn't want make things worse. "  Tony smirked tossing the stone in the air which made the doctor nervous.

" You know I got time to kill, mind showing me how use this bad boy. Doctor Wizard?"

" *Sigh* Fine I will only if you promise not use wizard jokes."

" Hmm I'll try but don't push your luck."

* * *

 _  
__Fascinating_   _country_

Thanos was impressed with Wakanda and how it handle it's people.  A society that knew how to take care of it's population.  _A worthy society to be spared..._ " Mr.Thanos? I wanted to ask, are you and Mr.Stark dating? Thanos smirked nodding his head with pride. Peter gasped whispering about having two cool dads. "  You're a good boy little one, perhaps me and Tony will teach you how to use the infinity gauntlet. Thanos ruffled the teen's hair watching his eyes light up.

" Hey I want to use your cool glove too! I  **am**  helping you after all!"

" Your highness please focus."

" I-I you'll teach Shuri too right Mr.Thanos?"

" Of course, it's only fair for a princess such as yourself."

Shuri clapped hands excited as she watched the tiny lasers go around the mind stone.  _All according to plan_. Thanos touched his chest sensing Tony's successfully collected the time stone. " Oh if you and Mr.Stark go into space? Oh how cool it be if we meet Thor!" Thanos listen to Peter for a bit, however he was more focused on Vision....

_" Little ones can you gives us a moment I wish to speak with Vision."_

_" I agree. It won't take long."_

_" Alright, I want to be in and out with this."_

_"  You caused Tony some stress yesterday."_

_"  And as he explained it was not my fault....I plead she didn't tell the Captain but she insisted."_

_" Breaking into our home-"_

_" Tony's home!  I don't wish to argue. Not that I don't trust Shuri's skills but if I..."_

_" You'll be fine. I promise I'll make you and even better stone for you."_

_"  Really?"_

_"  Of course, what are friends for?"_

_" Right....thank you Thanos_

" Thanos we're finished!" 

The titan got up seeing Vision walk into the room appearing to be okay. " Everything okay?" Vision tapped the hole on his forehead, " feels empty, but okay I suppose." Shuri giggled when Peter whispered something in her ear. " Oh here you go!" Shuri handed Thanos the mind stone, he smiled placing it into the gauntlet.  _Just one more..._  " Thank you all for your help, I'm sure Tony is just as please. Especially with you you're highness." Shuri gave a playful bow, " By the way Mr.Stark owes me too, but for now let's get Vision something cover that hole, you're coming with us!" Shuri said matter of fact grabbing the titan's large arm. 

" It'll be fun Mr.Thanos honest!"

" For you two, they love to ply pranks Thanos."

" I'll take my chances. It can't be too bad."

* * *

 Tony sat on the couch eating pizza, after his little training session with Strange he wanted nothing more than to eat and sleep.  _Oh giant purple comfy chest at that_. Using the time stone was pretty draining but Tony never used magic a day in his life so it made sense. Tony yawned setting his last slice down wondering when Thanos would return. " Hey Friday has Th-" He looked over his shoulder seeing Thanos enter the room wearing a giant pink Hello Kitty sweater. " Well don't you look adorable!" Thanos huffed as Tony ran over to hug him.  _So soft_ ~ Tony said burying his face into the soft fabric.

" Vision is okay, I promise I get him a new stone as a replacement. Of course if Shuri doesn't do it first."

" She could if she wanted to. Oh maybe she prefer using the time stone."

Tony pulled the stone out his pocket, Thanos reached for it only for Tony to pull away. " Shouldn't I get a reward first?" Thanos chuckled lifting Tony' chin with his finger, " Of course my Anthony." The two shared a heated kiss until Tony pulled back in need of air. " Whoa okay here it's yours." Tony said flustered, Thanos kissed Tony again as he placed the time stone in the gauntlet. " Just one left huh? We're really do this." Tony heart skipped a beat knowing what he saw will soon be reality. All the potential possibles were good with little to no flaws, it was overwhelming Tony started to cry. Thanos cupped Tony's face wiping his tears. " I'm- I'm fine really these are happy tears!" Thanos kissed Tony's nose and quickly scooped him up.  Tony yawned snuggling into the large chest.

" Man time stone really drains you....leave the sweater on while in bed please?"

" Sure my love."

* * *

 

* meanwhile*

_Targets are confirmed asleep no movement indicated._

_Good now shut down that A.I. If Stark is alerted the plan is a bust. We're not moving until thing is shut down._

_Roger that General Ross!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....


	12. Chapter 12

Tony couldn't sleep, odd  being with Thanos helps him sleep more than usual.  _Insomnia must be a side effect using time stone._ Crawling out of bed Tony figured he go to the workshop to kill time, whatever time that may be. " Friday play some music for me, I'm thinking 80's rock." Tony looked up at the ceiling not hearing any music nor the A.I. herself, " Friday? Talk to me...."  _Shit_. Tony rushed to his drawer grabbing his  _watch_ someone was near his home, Friday was shut down. _Thanos, the gauntlet!_   Tony opened the door only to encounter a man in swat armor. Before Tony could react everything went black around him...

_"What do you mean you can't find him!"_

_"Sir he's not there-"_

_"A GIANT FUCKING ALIEN AND YOU CAN'T FIND HIM! AND WHAT ABOUT THE WEAPON!?"_

_" I-sir Stark is waking up"_

Tony woke up and winced seeing bright light beaming on his face. " Can you not....yell.."  A huff echoed the room as the light was moved away from his face. As Tony's eyes adjusted he couldn't pinpoint  _where_ he was but it wasn't home. " Finally awake Mr.Stark? Good because I have questions, lot and lots of questions."  In front of his face was Ross blaring a sinister grin. " General if you had questions you should've just-" Tony was punched in the jaw, he could taste cooper as blood leak out his mouth. " Always hated that cocky mouth of yours." Tony chuckled spitting blood on the floor body still relaxed even though he was tied up. " It's wanting answers but punching my mouth contradict your standards general." Predictably Ross lifted his hand ready to strike Tony again.

"  You little shi-"

" GENERAL STOP!"

Tony's smirked dropped hearing a familiar voice.  _No..._ "  Violence isn't going to work- just give me five minutes with Tony."  _No no_   _no_! Ross looked at Tony in disgust and back at the shadowy figure. " Five minutes Rogers. If he still doesn't talk we're doing it  **my way**. **Even if it kills him _."_** Tony dropped his head as Ross left the room even flinching as the door slam shut. " Tony?"  He didn't want to believe it even after Steve sat down to sit in front of him with  _concern_ on his face. " Tony I...this is for your own pro-" Tony looked at Steve with rage and sadness in his eyes."  **My protection?** " Tony smiled even though his jaw ached he shook his head in awe. " _Golly_ **_Captain_  ** you sure are protecting me, having me KIDNAPPED and BEATEN!  **Job well done**." Steve looked at the ground feeling regret as he should.

" You left me no choice."

" No choice!? The man I been keeping off your ass after EVERYTHING you done to me. And now you're working with him. By all means explain how you  **had no choice!** "

Steve inhaled and exhaled shaking hi head. " Tony that man, Thanos he's a threat to everyone including you."  _You're wrong_. " No he's a threat to  **you**. I actually give a damn about the people! I care about the well-being of others!" Steve shot up knocking his chair over Tony wasn't phased at all. " YOU'RE GOING TO GET PEOPLE KILLED TONY!" Tony watched Steve ranting not even tuning out what he was saying. _Wait a second..._ It finally clicked, " _You two will succeed but  if any harm is done upon you death will follow. Keep that in mind"_   If what Stephen saw was true, this path will lead to his and Thanos success in making the world better.  _Sacrifices have to be made..._ Tony looked at Steve feeling more relaxed than ever.

" You're right Captain people will die. But I'll be honest those deaths will leave me relived.  **World will feel safer without those that betray the ones they promised to protect..."**

" W-what? Tony-"

" TIMES UP ROGERS!! Waste of time bringing you here!"

" No wait! TONY!!!"

Steve was dragged out the room leaving only Tony and Ross by themselves. Tony held his breath watching Ross pull out a silver briefcase. Opening it there was a cellphone and brass knuckles. " Now Mr.Stark we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Tony glared at the general trying to pin point his  _plan_. " You  **will** tell me where that alien is along with this weapon of mass destruction." Ross turned on the phone revealing all of Tony's friends contact information, Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, the mere thought Ross stoop so low...it made Tony sick to his stomach. " If this is your sad attempt getting me to talk, then I'll take  a beating." Ross signed putting the brass knuckles on, grabbing a fist full of Tony's hair Ross gave a twisted smile. " And to think people called you a genius." A blow was landed onto Tony's stomach causing him to cough blood but Tony endured it, he's always endured these types of situations. Each punch however badly it hurt, Tony remained calm and patient. 

_You'll be here soon big guy....I can feel it....just hurry..._

* * *

Thanos should've known this would happen time stone or not. His love was taken away.  _Disgusting insects!_ Make matters worse Thanos couldn't sense Tony's presence to locate him. Only good news was that Tony is alive. When he woke up Friday alerted Tony went missing and their home was surround.  Thanks to the reality stone Thanos hide himself. " _Damn it Ross is going be pissed we lost the other target."_ Thanos growled hearing that man's name, using the mind stone on the menThanos received no information on where they hid Tony. The titan was stuck on what to do and how. Looking at his gloved hand Thanos stared at the infinity stones only one still remained missing. 

" Friday."

" _Yes sir_?"

" Please tell Tony's loves on they need to go somewhere safe."

" _Sending emergency message now sir along with who will  escort them to saftey_."

" Good. Tell me can the quinjet go into space?"

" _Of course sir, however what exactly do you plan to do in space?"_

Thanos clenched his gauntlet as all five stones glowed at once.

" There's something I need to get first.  **Something that should have never left my side."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ Steve do you EVER think about your actions before doing them???  
> Next chapter Thanos goes to grab the space stone real quick. Wonder who he'll run into...
> 
> And side note this story will be ending soon and I'm thinking making another multi chapter fic. Someone mentioned a beauty and beast Au which probably be more on light heart/comedy side. I was also thinking Dark!Tony irontian oneshot. What are you guys thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!

_Now where are you...There you are..._

Thanos saw a giant ship heading near him, a ship which carried the space stone. Lifting his gloved hand purple glowed around it instantly stopping the massive ship. The titan wanted to be in and out in order to save Tony, if he needed to kill passengers on board so be it. Once aboard the ship Thanos activated the time stone to predict all future attacks.  _Asgardians?....Interesting ._ Lowering his hand Thanos saw ten or guards approach armed and ready to attack.

" State you business trespasser!"

" You have something that belongs to me and I need it  **now**."

Red light flash around the room, freezing the guards still and Thanos walked passed them. As more tried to stop them Thanos used the reality stone turning their bodies into various shapes nothing life threatening nor painfully. They couldn't beat them even if they tried. Only five remained now a woman in white, a man with gold eyes,  another with one eye, a human, and-

" Thanos!?"

" Loki, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Thanos smirked attention fully set on Loki, " The space stone give it to me." Loki paled stepping back as the others looked at him in confusion. " Brother what is he talking about?" Loki shook his head playing dumb. " Listen whatever you're looking for it's blown up with Asgard. Now leave us!" The woman in white threaten rising her sword. Thanos huffed in annoyance still focused on Loki. " For a  _god_  that can detect lies you're doing an awful job."  Green glowed around the gauntlet Loki's throat was trapped in Thanos' fist the other tangled in metal unable to move. "  **The space stone NOW. Or i'll crush everyone including-UGHHH!"** Loki's body fell to the ground, Thanos dropped to his knees clingy to his chest, blood slowly dripping from his mouth. " Anthony..." Thanos knew exactly why he was feeling the sudden pain. Tony couldn't last any longer now the titan felt psychical pain a sign Tony  **needed**  Thanos. " Hang on a little longer....Tony.." Thanos slowly stood up looking down at Loki ready to place his foot on Loki. " W-wait!" Thanos narrowed his eyes at the nervous voice, the man wearing glasses thrashed his body trying to move body turning a shade of green.. " You said Tony right? Tony Stark?" Thanos narrowed his eyes at the human " I do, are you a friend or foe of him."

" Friend! Tony is my friend r-right Thor?"

" Banner is correct Stark is no enemy of ours!"

 _Damn it_. Thanos thought changing his plan of action, all metal was removed from  _Thor_  and  _Banner_. " Tony is danger nearly dying. I need the space stone to save him!....please." Thanos chest stung knowing he couldn't waste anymore time. " Loki give it to him." Loki looked at Thor in horror shaking his head. " Brother just do it!....I don't wish to see my friends hurt..." Loki signed finally giving in handing Thanos the space stone. Quickly placed into the gauntlet a wave of relief washed over the titan.  _I'm coming Anthony.._ A blue portal opened revealing a dark room. " Hey if Tony I endanger we can-" The portal closed paying no mind to Banner's request.

**_I'll make them all suffer_ **

* * *

 " Christ Stark you're one durable bastard. Too bad you don't look so good. Maybe we should try contacting you're friends for a chat."

Tony eyes widen, he refused to let Ross get anyone near his love ones. His body ached but he rather  getting beaten to death then give Ross information.  _But if I'm dead they'll be attacked too...Thanos will..._  Tony dropped his head knowing either decision he'll lose. " Well Stark ready to talk or should they talk for you?" A fistful for Tony's hair was grabbed forcing him to look into Ross' eyes. The general had Tony right were he wanted him so close getting his way. Tony sighed in defeat only to suddenly fill a spark in his heart. The spark he patiently waited for enduring all his agony,  **his**  titan finally came. A sly bloody smirk spread across Tony's face making the general step back. 

" What's so funny!?"

" Heh... **you're done for**   **General.** **"**

Ross broke into cold sweat a loud banging echoed on the metal door an intercom with off in the room. " SIR THE ALIEN HE'S HERE! WE NEED TO EV-" The intercom cut to screaming and then nothing. " Oh no..." Ross mumbled staring down at Tony still smiling. " Fuck this! GET UP!" Forcefully making Tony stand, Ross pulled out a gun walking them towards the door.

" Whatever you're attempting to do, it won't wor--"

" SHUT UP! 

The end of the gun was knocked against Tony's head making him wince yet couldn't help but chuckle. " Yeah hitting me isn't going to save you." Ross huffed  going through an escape passage that had many pipe lines to go through. " Move!" Ross commanded shoving Tony forward, he only walked a few steps before stopping. " Hey did you hear me I said MOVE!" Ross aimed the gun at Tony who wasn't phased at all.  _Later General_. Tony turned around facing Ross watching the man's face change from anger to fear as blue aura appeared behind Tony. " Dear god-"  Thanos stepped out pulling Tony close to his chest. " Hey there big guy." Thanos smiled and then frowned  sadden seeing his love bloody and bruised. " H-HEY! YOU TWO ON YOUR KNEES!" Thanos cupped Tony's face, 3 colors of the stone glowed healing all of Tony's wounds. 

" Better?" Tony nodded glancing at Ross who shakily held his gun barking orders. " Thanks... You didn't kill anybody did you?" Thanos laughed, " Do not worry my Anthony they are alive." Tony signed in relief it wasn't the solder's fault simply following orders. " Thank you for doing that.. **Ross however do what you want**." Ross screamed Tony's name and pulled the trigger his gun instantly turned into bubbles. " Wha-"  Large fist collided with Ross' face causing him to fall again a wall. Tony felt good seeing Ross getting beaten like a rag-doll. " Thanos." The titan toss Ross at Tony's feet, " Any last words General?" Ross weakly mumbled some words and Tony crouched down to hear him better. " Speak up didn't hear you." Predictably Ross tried to spit blood on Tony's face who casually dodged it. "  **Huh to think you at least die with some dignity. Oh well you won't be missed**." A single snapped was heard Tony watched Ross' body quickly faded into dirt. " Good riddance" Thanos said stepping on the remains. Tony dropped to his knees feeling exhausted. " It's alright I'm here now it's over." Thanos soothed lifting Tony off his feet.  _Not over yet_. 

" Something wrong?"

" There's one more person we need to deal with."

"....I understand. Let's not keep him waiting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder who Tony is talking about >:)


	14. Chapter 14

_" ALL UNITS WE NEED BACKUP NOW!THE TARGET HAS BREACHED THE AREA!"_

_"  Hey what about Captain here shouldn't we be detaining him?"_

_"  Leave him, we'll handle it later right now the target is our mission."_

" Target....TONY!" 

Steve pounded the window until it broke allowing him escape the room. Steve needed to find Tony before  **he** does, he hoped Ross didn't hurt Tony too badly.  _God what was I thinking?_   " SHOOT THE TARGET!" halting to a stop Steve saw men firing shots around the corner, one of the soldiers spotted him. " ROGERS! How you get out y-AHGHH!"  Steve watched in horror as the soldiers turned into various shapes. " They saw Rogers, he must be very close."  _Tony?_   Rushing over towards the speaking voice the captain's gasped seeing Thanos carrying Tony with one hand.

" T-Tony?"

"  **Rogers**."

Steve cringed hearing the bitterness in Tony's voice. He couldn't look at Tony, his eyes lingered at Thanos' gauntlet all six stone. Steve failed trying to stop them and now he's made the outcome even worse. " Tony-I'm sorry really-" Tony lifted his hand making Steve shut his mouth. "  **You're always sorry aren't you.** **Or maybe you're sorry because we're a threat to you.** " Steve took a step back, Tony was  _right_ in a sense but he could still change Tony's mind right?  _But if he's already..._ " Ross, where's General Ross?" Thanos laughed setting Tony down, " **The general  is serving his purpose Captain. He'll be great addition to this planet's ecosystem. "** Steve felt sick to his stomach it was official Tony Stark was beyond saving.  _God why Tony?_   Finally  Steve looked at Tony with disappointment and regret, " So you're going to kill me now? Just like Ross and  those soldiers!?" Tony huffed giving his signature smirk.

" Ross is dead, serves him right. The soldiers are fine once we leave they'll be back to normal."

" Nobody will remember these events."

" So what grand plan will you two have when everyone finds out Ross and I are dead?"

Tony gave a lazy smirk crossing his arms giving a sigh. " You truly underestimate my powers captain. Soon as I snap my finger you'll be good along with any presence of your existence. That made Steve go pale at the comment.  _Tony wouldn't go that far_?" Lucky  for you Captain, Tony wanted me to  _spare_ you." Steve smiled in relief,  **" However we agreed you get a punishment much worst than death itself**." Steve opened his mouth to ask what it all meant. A bright orange glow surrounded him and then-

An orange stone feel onto the cold ground, Thanos picked it up placing it on his gauntlet. " Can't believed that work. Hey if you need a  _soul_ for the soul stone  _ **who**  _was in there before?" Thanos petted Tony's head giving him a reassuring smile, " No one of importance my Anthony, but I do have two you'll meet soon enough." Tony arched his eyebrow noticing the titan hiding something but soon let it go shrugging his shoulders.

" So..."

" Yes?"

" About making people forget about Ross and Rogers. You can actually do that?"

" Of course."

" I see....can you make me forget about them too?"

Thanos sensed deep sadness within Tony. The titan pulled Tony into a comforting hug petting his head. " If that's what you wish I'll do it." Tony hugged Thanos tighter crying on his chest. Steve and Tony use to be friends it was natural Tony felt this way. It's never easy mourning for something close to you, the titan knew that first hand. " It's okay Anthony everything will be much better tomorrow. You'll no longer experience this type of feeling again." Tony nodded his head hearing a snap of a finger.

* * *

 

" Now watch as I turn my hand little ones. See how the trees go from a seed to a tree in seconds? That's how the time stone works"

" That's so cool!"

" Can we try now!

" Father as your daughter I should go first!"

" Nebula! Peter asked first! But as the **older** sister I should go first!"

" Well I'm a princess son't forget you still owe me Thanos!"

 _Silly kids_ Tony chuckled watching Thanos get tackled by the two teenagers and two aliens. " You know I always prefer your good moods over the bad ones." Tony looked over his shoulder seeing Rhodey pass him a drink. " Thanks Rhodes. I feel better" Rhodey patted his friends back laughing, " How you manage to date a purple alien who's making earth better is beyond me." Tony gave a cocky smirk folding his arms with pride. " Stark charm Honey bear works on  humans AND extra-terrestrial beings." Rhodey snorted playfully shoving Tony, " Whatever Tones, but seriously happy for you two." 

" _Sorry for interruption sir but there's an emergency. Seems to be armed robbery taking place downtown._ "

 _What to do_ Tony thought, Thanos could easily handle all crime situations but he that soon make things boring. " Hey I got an idea!" Rhodey rolled his eyes wondering what his friend could be on about. " There's robbery downtown who ever can stop them with least amount of damage gets time stone deal?" Tony and Rhodey moved out the way seeing Peter climb up the balcony Shuri chasing after him.  " GAMORA  DON'T YOU DARE DRAG  QUILL AND ROCKET INTO THIS!" Nebula chased after Gamora leaving Tony, Rhodey, and Thanos to themselves.

" You're welcome big guy by the way."

" How am I sure you didn't cause more trouble than good?"

" Knowing Tony, he likes causing trouble."

" Hey I just bought us an hour of me time at best! And let me just say I'm feeling kinda-"

" YUP OKAY I'M GOING!

Rhodey waved goodbye heading towards the door. " I'll call you later Tones. See ya!"  _And then there was two_. Thanos picked up Tony bridal style giving him a quick kiss. " Such a fast thinker Anthony,  truly lucky to have someone like you." Tony blushed giving  a soft smile.  _I'm the lucky one._ " Hey we got some time want to take this inside?" Thanos purred kissing Tony's cheek, " You forget I can control time right?" Tony let out a quiet moan weakly nodding his head. Part of Tony still wonder why of all people Thanos choose him but he wasn't complaining. The titan was the best thing to ever happen to him all thanks to that purple stone, his lucky charm from his backyard.

 

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap :D  
> Jsyk Thanos never mentioned his daughters to Tony. Since Gamora was needed getting the time stone. It's just gonna be one of those things Thanos will keep to himself forever without telling a soul ( no pun intended)  
> Anyways thanks for reading and those that commented, now on to the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think?  
> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
